Secrets
by Stollhofen125
Summary: Starfire is keeping a dark secret from everyone, but it leaks out when she is injured. Now Starfire is protecting her friends from an evil that may endanger her and her friends, or will her friends save her from a demon of Raven's past?


**Secrets**

**Laura's Teen Titan Episode**

The Titans are battling Plasmas in a warehouse. Robin just tried to push Plasmas over, but he fell in the mess.

Robin notices Starfire's very white skin.

**Robin: **Star, are you okay?

**Star: **Yes, why do you ask?

**Robin: **You look pale, really pale.

**Star: **I'm okay. Really, I'm fine.

**Robin: **If you're sure, then Titans go!

Plasmas grows bigger as he drinks more nuclear waste. Star flies higher to shoot him from above.

**Robin: **Star! Let him have it!

**Cyborg: **Star?

Star puts her hand to her head, moans and faints. She starts to fall. Cyborg gives Plasmas a large zap, which makes him turn back into a man.

**Beast Boy: **Raven!

**Raven: **Gotcha!

Raven lowers Star safely to the floor as Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin rush over. Robin bends down.

**Robin: **Star! Are you okay? Star! Wake up!

**Star:** Where am I?

She starts to stand up, but starts to fall again. Cyborg grabs her arm and helps her up.

**Beast Boy: **You fell really high up! Are you okay?

**Star: **I'm okay, I think. I just lost my balance.

**Robin: **Star, you did more than that. We're going home, then, you're gonna spill.

The Titans are sitting in the lounge at the Titan's tower.

**Robin:** Star; tell us, what's wrong? You didn't just loose your balance, you fainted. You look exhausted.

**Star: **Nothing is wrong. I am perfectly all right. _She pauses as she looks around the room. _There is just a man.

Robin stands up.

**Robin: **What do you mean, a man?

**Star: **I do not wish to talk about this.

**Cyborg: **We're your friends Star. What is this man doing?

**Star: **If you really must know, after the battle with Cinderblock, a man dressed in a robe approached me and said that I either go along with his deal or….

**Robin: **Star?

**Star: **or he'll kill you all! He showed me pictures of you dead!

**Beast Boy: **What! Me, dead?

**Star: **So I agreed.

**Raven, Beast Boy, Raven and Robin: **What!

**Raven: **You agreed, no questions asked? He could have been bluffing!

**Robin: **What's the deal? What does he want from you?

Starfire looks down at her hands in her lap. Robin comes over and sits beside her.

**Robin: **Star, what does he do to you?

Starfire starts to cry.

**Star: **Every night he comes into my room. He takes my star bolts and my energy and hurts me.

**Cyborg: **What do you mean he hurts you?

Starfire rolls up her sweater sleeve to reveal bruises, bleeding, scrapes and gashes all over her arm.

**Beast Boy: **Star, he shouldn't be doing this to you. Look how badly you're getting hurt.

**Robin: **How long have you been hiding this?

**Star: **Two weeks.

**Raven, Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg: **Two weeks!

Starfire looks angry.

**Star: **Happy, now that you know?

**Robin: **No, we're not happy! Who is he? Why would he want to do this?

**Star: **I don't know, but his voice sounds familiar.

**Robin: **Let's make a deal. The next time he comes, you yell for us, okay. You shouldn't have to face him alone.

**Star: **No! I wont endanger my friends!

Starfire floats out of the room. Her bedroom door slams.

**Raven: **He attacks her so much she's being destroyed.

**Robin: **Why didn't she tell us? She trusts us.

**Raven: **She doesn't want us killed.

**Beast Boy: **She's sacrificing herself…for us.

**Cyborg: **I think we should still do something. We could guard her door. At the first sign of him, we pulverise him!

**Robin: **I'll do it. It's partly my fault. I should've noticed earlier.

Robin is on guard outside of Starfire's door. There are a few rustling noises in her room. The sound of glass breaking and a large thump are heard.

**Robin: **Starfire!

He breaks down her door. There is another large thump followed by a weak scream.

**Robin: **Teen Titans!

The Titans arrive. Beast Boy looks around into Starfire's room, in shambles.

**Beast Boy: **Where is he?

**Robin: **I'm wondering the same thing, but first we need to find Star.

Raven closes her eyes and slowly walks towards the window.

**Raven:** He's on the roof.

**Cyborg: **Where's St…

**Robin: **Not time for questions. We've got to find Star first.

The Titans are on the roof within seconds.

**Beast Boy: **You said she was on the roof, Raven. Where is she?

**Cyborg:** Star! Where are you?

Raven bends over the tower, looking near the ocean.

**Raven: **Found her.

**Robin:** No! Star!

Robin looks down to see Starfire flailed out on the rocks.

**Raven: **I'll get her and bring her to the hospital.

**Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy: **We're going with you.

Beast Boy and Raven fly Robin and Cyborg down to Starfire. Robin runs up to Starfire and starts shaking her lightly.

**Robin: **Star! Raven, why won't she wake up? Star!

**Raven:** I'll try her mind.

Raven sits cross-legged on a flat stone. She enters Satrfire's mind. A few moments pass. She stands up, still in Starfire's mind. She screams, enraged.

**Raven: **Trigon!

**Beast Boy and Cyborg: **What?

**Raven: **Get out of her head!

Raven is punched in the head out of the air. Robin runs over to help her up.

**Robin: **Raven, what's happening?

**Raven: **Trigon's the man. He's in her head, playing with her mind, threatening her. My father is destroying her mind!

Beast Boy bends down in front of Starfire. He starts to shake her.

**Beast Boy: **Get out of her head! She's not a toy!

**Robin: **Stop it Beast Boy! You're hurting her! Raven, you've got to get him out!

**Raven: **I'll try.

**Cyborg: **Good luck!

Raven resumes her previous position and re-enters Starfire's mind. She faces Trigon.

**Raven: **Why do you taunt her, beat her up, and destroy her?

**Trigon: **I needed a new target. So I chose the Teen Titans, and the only way to take down the leader is to kill his girl friend.

**Raven: **Star told us she was doing this so we wouldn't get killed. You wanted to kill her first!

Trigon claps.

**Trigon: **Bravo daughter! Wonderful, you discovered my plan.

**Raven: **Leave her alone! Leave us alone! Get out of her mind!

Trigon frowns sarcastically.

**Trigon:** Too late. I'm sorry. She's dying!

Robin clutches his chest and falls to the ground.

**Robin: **Owwww!

**Cyborg and Beast Boy: **Robin! What's wrong!

Cyborg helps Robin stand up. Robin sits on a rock and looks over at Raven, still in Starfire's mind.

**Robin: **I don't know. It's like someone's ripping my heart.

Beast Boy looks over at Starfire's limp body. Cyborg contacts Raven on his locator.

**Cyborg: **What's going on in there?

**Raven: **Don't tell Robin, but…

Robin comes to stand beside Cyborg,

**Robin: **Sorry Raven, no secrets. What's going on in there?

**Raven: **Robin, Trigon is trying to kill Star as a way to make it easier to kill you and terminate the Teen Titans.

**Robin: **What about Star? Is she still…alive?

**Raven: **Robin, she's dying. There's not much time left.

**Robin: **I won't let him do this! Trigon if you're a fighter, then come out and fight me!

Trigon exits Starfire's mind and flies over to Robin. Raven follows him and stands beside Beast Boy.

**Trigon: **Very well, Robin. Just to let you know, she's dying quicker than you think.

**Beast Boy: **Robin, you and Cyborg can battle Trigon. Raven and I will take care of Star.

**Robin: **How?

**Raven: **We'll find a way. Just make him pay!

**Robin: **If you're sure, come on Cyborg!

**Cyborg: **I thought you'd never ask!

Raven and Beast Boy carry Starfire inside. They take her to the lounge.

**Robin: **How do we defeat him? Crash him? Kill him!

**Cyborg: **We need to make him feel pain. We need to beat him up.

**Robin: **My favourite saying.

Beast Boy and Raven lay Starfire down on the couch.

**Beast Boy: **Uh, Raven, how are we going to save her?

**Raven: **I don't know if I can.

**Beast Boy: **What do you mean can't?

**Raven: **She's been damaged mentally and physically. Throwing her off the tower was like killing her. I can fix the bruises and cuts from before, but Trigon, he…

**Beast Boy: **Raven?

**Raven: **He destroyed parts of her mind that make her live. Robin got him out before he destroyed breathing and circulation but I don't know what he did.

**Beast Boy: **Can you fix it? I mean, at least…

**Raven: **I'll try, but I'll have to use all my concentration. Not that it matters, but it will take time. Don't be impatient and wake me!

**Beast Boy: **Okay! Ready?

Raven sits cross-legged on the floor and closes her eyes.

**Raven: **Yes.

**Beast boy: **Good luck!

After Robin and Cyborg destroy Trigon, they race to the lounge. Star is lying peacefully on the couch, Raven is sitting cross-legged on the floor and Beast Boy is sitting in a chair watching the clock.

**Robin: **Is she…okay?

**Beast Boy: **I don't know Raven's been in there a long time.

Raven opens her eyes. She looks at Starfire.

**Cyborg: **Is she all right? Is her mind okay?

**Raven: **See for yourself.

Raven nods towards Starfire, and Robin heads over. He touches her on the arm.

**Robin: **Star?

Starfire wakes up and touches her head softly. She looks at her hand, then up at Robin. She smiles.

**Star: **I have awakened!

Robin helps Starfire stand up. Beast Boy and Cyborg rush over. Cyborg picks Starfire up in his arms and sets her on the couch upright.

**Robin: **Star, are you okay?

**Star: **Yes, my mind and body are now cured.

Raven walks over and leans towards Starfire's ear.

**Raven: **I have been in your mind; I saw your entire thoughts. I know your secrets. I will keep them a secret, I promise.

**Star: **Thank-you!

Robin in sitting on the roof, looking at the sunset. Starfire joins him.

**Star: **Are you okay?

**Robin: **Yeah, just thinking. We almost lost you today Star. It's all my f….

**Star: **It is not your fault or anyone else's. I chose not to tell you, to protect you. I made the choice. It's my failure.

**Robin: **Star listen. I'm your best friend; I should've noticed something was wrong earlier. Otherwise none of this would've ever happened. He would have never hurt you and you would've never been… I'm sorry.

Starfire stands up and pulls up Robin.

**Star: **I forgive you. I will always forgive you. I…I like you Robin.

**Robin: **I like you too Star.

Starfire removes a small package from her bag and gives it to Robin. Robin unwraps it to reveal a small picture frame.

**Robin: **What's this?

**Star: **You'll see. Just watch the glass.

Starfire grabs her bag and flies into the sky. She speeds through the stars. Robin looks at the mirror, then at the sky.

**Robin: **Star?

A heart made of stars appears in the glass. The background is black. In the middle of the heart is Starfire, blowing a kiss.

**Star: **Do you like it?

Starfire lands beside Robin. Robin and Starfire both blush.

**Robin: **Yes, it's wonderful. How did you…?

**Star: **I traded some items for a stargazer to take my picture. I was hoping to give it to you earlier today. It's a special day on my planet.

Robin looks at Starfire and smiles.

**Robin: **And what day would that be?

Starfire takes Robin's hands.

**Star: **The Tamaranian day of love.

Starfire leans forward and gives Robin a kiss on the cheek. Robin is in a daze.

**Star: **Would you like to see the sunset from my planet?

**Robin: **I'd love to.

Starfire takes Robin's hands and pulls him into the sky.

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven step out of the shadows.

**Cyborg: **Was that one of Star's secrets?

**Beast Boy: **One of Robin's?

**Raven: **I'm not telling.

**Cyborg and Beast Boy: **PLLLLEEEEAAASSEEE!

**Raven: **No! I promised.

**Cyborg: **I'm not making any promises about this.

He removes a camera film from his arm.

**Beast Boy: **I'm thinking all over Star's bedroom, or Robin's!

**Cyborg: **No, it's gotta be on the front door. For the world to see!

**Raven: **It should be in a picture frame in the lounge.

Cyborg and Beat Boy look at her funny.

**Raven: **What? I've never been a cupid's helper before.

The End


End file.
